


Reunion for Redcrosse

by darkhedgeknight



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Dungeons and Dragons, Gen, dragonlance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkhedgeknight/pseuds/darkhedgeknight
Summary: A group of former Steel Legionnaires undertake one last mission from their teacher and commanding officer - they must retrieve the sword Redcrosse from the dangerous Ghostly Citadel. The former companions must face ghosts, vicious walrus men and dark forces.Note: This is a reworking of a story I had written 12 years ago called "Swords of Solace: Redcrosse." It's very much a "rolling of the dice" type dungeon crawl, though I changed some of the ending and combat. This story also has grace notes to Dragons of Autumn Twilight.





	1. Chapter 1

~~~A Letter for Dorm, Timber, and Roxilandra~~~

The morning sunlight illuminated the center of the Inn of the Last Home’s lobby, temporarily blinding the proprietor Laura Majere, as she wiped down the tables, hoping they would look their best when the guests and townspeople came in for breakfast.

Laura, who despite having the features of a woman well past her forties, was still able to keep the Inn up to the highest of standards customers had experienced for years. After making sure the tables, chairs, and floors were clean, Laura tied her long white hair in a tight ponytail while watching the cook Tyrese Buninburner walk to the Inn's entrance to greet a visitor.

Tyrese’s muscular dwarven physique was almost bursting out of the clothes and apron he wore. Laura watched as he and the visitors engaged in a brief conversation.  
After bidding the visitor farewell, the dwarf cook stroked his strawlike yellow beard and walked over to Laura, holding a letter in the other hand. "Is everything all right Ty?" she asked in a concerned voice when she saw the confused expression on the his face.

Tyrese nodded and handed his employer the letter. "The person at the door told me the letter was for Dorm Silverfalcon, Timber Nightstalker, and Roxilandra Shanklebee. He didn't say what it was about, just that it was for their eyes only."

Laura stared at the letter for a moment before she searched for a seal in hopes of learning who sent it. On the back, she noticed an image was a starjewel colored in gold. She knew this symbol well - it was the seal belonging to the Legion of Steel.

**********

~~~~Meeting in Eastwatch. Fight or Flight in Darken Wood~~~

"I'm not sure tonight is the best night to get acquainted with dwarf spirits," said the dark-skinned Dorm Silverfalcon as he and his elven companion Timber Nightstalker entered the Inn of the Last Home. The ranger scanned the crowded lobby and started to feel nervous. Dozens, maybe even hundreds of customers, came to the Inn on this particular evening. "We might have to knife someone just to get a seat," the ranger commented as he brushed back his brown hair.

"And you say that like it's a bad thing," Timber remarked as he slid past a young couple who just happened to be engaged in the act of kissing. Using his elven eyes that could see much farther than the average human's, Timber found an empty three-person table next to two dwarves who were playing a game of khas, and a couple of Solace guards who were sharing ale. "Here we go. A seat right next to those gentlemen. Oh look, the town guard is here tonight."

Dorm and Timber quickly made their way to the table, sitting down seconds before a group of short haired gnomes could make it their own.

"We got here fair and square," Timber said in a harsh voice as the gnomes walked away in defeat. "Now we just need some service. I wonder if that delectable Jillian is working this evening."

"Jillian actually has the night off Timber," answered Laura Majere as she arrived at their table, holding two mugs of ale in her right hand, and a letter in the other. She set the mugs in the middle of the table, before handing the letter to Dorm.

Dorm quickly opened the letter as Timber quickly took a sip of ale. "Maybe it's that love letter you've been waiting for Dorm. I told you that you had a chance with a woman as beautiful as Laura."

Dorm's green eyes rose to look at Laura, whose face turned a slight reddish color. "Actually...the letter was delivered by someone earlier in the morning. Tyrese didn't get a good look at him, but the stranger apparently told him the letter was for you two and Roxi." She turned to walk away, but quickly added," By the way gentlemen, your drinks are on the house because you just made this woman's night."

"Well look at that," Timber commented as he took another drink. "Maybe you do you have a chance with Laura, Dorm. She comes from a well known family. You two would have such beautiful children. Then when they inherit the Inn, Uncle Timber can have all the free spirits and food he wants."

Dorm raised an eyebrow as he began reading the letter. "Uncle Timber? You’re assuming I would let you take care of my children, no matter who I marry?"

"Who else is going to be the godfather of your children?" the elf answered, raising his glass.

"True," the ranger said before he continued reading the letter, then muttered. "Then I guess that would make Roxi their godmother."

The elf glared at Dorm. He was about to make a comment when he noticed the seal on the letter. "This must be from the Legion of Steel."

Dorm nodded as he finished the letter. He handed Timber the letter and said. "Apparently we have been summoned to Ergoth and Castle Eastwatch. Mason must have left something for us in his will."

"Inheritance? But his funeral was three years ago,” Timber said. “And it was in Solamnia, not Ergoth."

The ranger shrugged as the sound of music and chatter filled his ears. "We were part of his unit, maybe they found something in his will they forgot to give us. We should wait for Roxi."

Timber's eyes turned to the Inn’s entrance. "That won’t be too long, the evangelist has arrived."

As Dorm turned his attention to the door, he noticed a small woman wearing sky blue robes walk toward their table. Her long blond hair was tied in a top knot and exposed her slanted ears as her fingers tapped the silver medallion draped on her neck. Dorm and Timber both noticed the woman was not carrying her staff. 

"What a journey. Praise Mishakal I made it here safely," Roxi said as she sat down next to Timber. "People who saw me walking to the Inn called me a ‘stinkin kender.’"

"Maybe you shouldn't be taking things from other people and putting them in your pouches," Timber commented.

Roxi shot daggers at the elf next to her. "That's rich coming from someone who constantly takes from other people's coin purses." Timber bent his head down and glanced at the guards in the lobby, relieved that they weren't hearing what the cleric was saying.

"And besides, kender don't steal," Roxi added with a humph. She noticed awkward looks glancing at her direction. She lowered her voice and added. "Oh, your neighbors the Moriettas just had their babies at the temple. Beautiful twin boys named Demos and Valmaxi. I helped deliver them, that's why it took me so long to get here. Maybe you two will baby-sit. I wonder if they'll remember me when I come to visit. Say Timber, what is that you're holding?"

Timber handed her the letter as he turned to Dorm and mouthed “Babies?”. 

"Perhaps Mason wanted to say goodbye to us one last time,” Roxi said as she finished the letter. 

Timber finished his ale. "What concerns me is how we are going to make it to Southern Ergoth."

"We could always go to Zaradene and take a boat," suggested Dorm. "But I'm not sure what we could use for fare." The ranger reached into the front of his leather shirt and pulled out an eight sided jewel that resembled a star.

Both Roxi and Timber stared hard at him. "Dorm I know what you are thinking and the answer is no," Roxi scolded him. "Jaina gave you that after she died."

"I know, but how else are we going to get to Ergoth?” Dorm asked. “Timber and I had sell Alcarin and Silverwind just to keep our house,” he added, referring to the magical weapons they traded for steel pieces. “Business has been slow for us since we returned.” 

Timber sighed. Dorm could see in the elf's face that he had some ideas, but could not discuss them with the guards and the people in the lobby. He turned to Roxi, who seemed like she had an idea of her own.

"I could always ask the temple for donations," the priestess said while patting his back. "I'm sure they could spare some steel."

"You could always go back to Darken Wood," suggested Laura as she walked back to the table and sat down two more mugs of ale, one for Roxi and another for Timber. "Dorm, would you like another glass?" Roxi was about to pull coins to pay for the drink, only for Timber to slap her hand. 

The ranger cocked an eyebrow. "I didn't touch my...," he stopped and glanced at his elven friend, who was downing the ale from the ranger's glass. "Yes Laura. Do you really think we should go to Darken Wood?"

Laura grabbed the empty glasses. "My father once told me that a group of winged horses carried them from Darken Wood to the mountains. I'm sure you've seen them before."

"No I haven't," Dorm answered, shaking his head.

"Still, we should try anyways Dorm," Roxi said as Laura was leaving the table. “We might even get to see the centaurs. Or maybe even specters and ghosts."

"I think the undead left after the War of the Lance," the elf remarked as he drank from his new glass.

"You don't know that Timber," the cleric fired back in a soft voice. "After all, undead like liches and vampires can live for centuries."

Dorm sighed and rose from the table. He decided to leave Timber and Roxi to their usual bickering, and walked to the door. “I guess we’ll travel to the Darken Wood after all.” 

*******

Dawn's light orange and pink sky was just barely peeking in the horizon as Dorm, Timber, and Roxi passed through Darken Wood's border.

Dorm's eyes lit up as he watched the thick green trees almost come to life. The trio heard the soft snapping of twigs and the rustling of bushes coming from all around them.

"Dorm, when Laura suggested that you come back to Darken Wood, does that mean you've been here before?" asked Timber in a quiet voice as he kept a hand on the handle of the rapier he wore on his belt. He glanced at Roxi, who grabbed a large tree branch for a makeshift staff.

"I came here before joining the Legionnaires, hoping to find an animal companion," Dorm answered with a bit of regret in his voice. "But rather than finding an animal friend, I found a group of centaur called the Skorenoi Tribe. And while I would like to tell you I sat and had tea with them, I ended up fighting for my life. I ended up being rescued by the Forestmaster and her followers."

"I have heard stories of the Forestmaster, is it true that she is a unicorn?" Roxi asked, her eyes wide with excitement.

"Why don't you see for yourself child," spoke a loud, yet amused voice from ahead.

Timber and Roxi stared in awe as a large unicorn stepped into their vision. The creature tilted her head, allowing her ivory horn to shine in the moonlight. 

Roxi bowed gracefully while Timber could only stare with his mouth open, and questions running through his mind. Dorm merely smiled at the Forestmaster, as if she were an old friend.

"And what brings you back here Dorm Silverfalcon?" asked the Forestmaster as her gaze turned to the ranger, who tightened his green cloak.

Dorm stepped forward and bowed his head. "Milady, my friends and I are trying to reach Castle Eastwatch in Southern Ergoth...Laura Majere suggested we come here and speak to you about helping us."

The Forestmaster tilted her head at Dorm. "No doubt she sent you here because of my children who live here in the woods. But you should know, the average pegasus can only fly so far. But they can help you. They have arrived from the North to visit them. Let me speak with them, I'm sure I can convince them to fly to your destination."

"Thank you," Dorm said with a sigh. "Is there anyway we can repay you?"

The unicorn shook her head. "You are a friend of the forest Dorm Silverfalcon." She said no more and walked deeper into the woods. She returned minutes later with three, large winged horses who were gathered around her. The Forestmaster nuzzled each pegasus, then motioned to the three. 

"We have to move quickly," said the Forestmaster. "The Skorenoi are coming this way. Dorm Silverfalcon, you and your friends must leave. I will fight them while you take flight.”

Dorm moved over to the pegasus as Timber drew his weapon, only for Roxi grab him by the shoulders. "You heard the Forestmaster. We have to move.”

“Don’t grab me woman, I don’t want you to take my belongings,” Timber equipped. 

“Now isn’t the time,” the ranger yelled as he under his breath, hoping his friends would temporarily cease their bickering and follow him. To his relief, Timber and Roxi climbed onto their mounts. Dorm suppressed a chuckle as he heard Timber complain the cold feeling of the mount’s back. The pegasus responded by threatening to kick him in the face should me make a comment like that again. 

Just as the pegasi lifted off of the ground, a group of six skorenoi emerged from within the woods and immediately approached the Forestmaster and the centaurs who were now surrounding her.

From twenty feet in the air, Dorm reached for his sword as two more skoreoni advanced toward the Forestmaster who now sported a gaping shoulder wound.

Throwing all caution to the wind and ignoring the protests of the pegasus he was riding, Dorm drew his sword and jumped into the air.

On the ground, the Forestmaster gored through one of the centaurs, then charged another. Before she could attack the centaur to her right, she saw Dorm landed on the skoreoni, knocking them both to the ground.

Dorm quickly rose to his feet, slashing his short sword across one skoreoni's throat. After the centaur fall, the ranger stepped back and felt something sharp dig into his lower back.

Feeling the weapon slide from his body, Dorm stumbled forward, then moved in left semi-circle, swinging his short sword in a high arc and cutting a horizontal line across the skoreoni's face. He was about to finish his foe when the bloody tip of the Forestmaster’s horn peeked through the centaur's forehead.

Dorm stepped back as the centaur fellover. He stared into the sky, and saw no trace of Roxi, Timber or the pegasi. He saw one more centaur charge at him. The ranger sighed as the remaining centaur ran into the woods, then glanced at the Forestmaster, speechless.


	2. Chapter 2

~~~Gifts from the Forestmaster. Another Gift in the Citadel ~~~

 

Dorm's eyes fluttered opened as chirping echoes from all around him. Taking a breath of the morning air, he found himself lying in a shallow grove, surrounded by short bushes and open space. Dorm stretched his arms and smiled at the green features of the grove and felt the desire to rest for a few more minutes. He sat up once more, realizing he was at the campsite he made the night before in Darken Wood.

He gathered his short sword, cloak and armor, which seemed to be repaired after the fight. Next to his equipment, Dorm noticed the longsword and a bow crafted from what he guessed was from strong redwood, and a leather quiver filled with arrows. He examined the long sword, staring at the images of leaves and roses carved in the pommel and crosspiece. He then glanced at the bow and shook his head. It had been so long since he had shot a bow.

"You are in a small area near Castle Eastwatch, Dorm Silverfalcon," bellowed a deep voice from the ranger's left. He looked over, seeing a pegasus similar in height and stature to the ones that had carried his friends into the air the night before.

Dorm stared at the pegasus. “How did I arrive here?”

The pegasus snorted in an irritated voice. “I came back for you. Although my mother was grateful for your aid, that was a stupid thing you did back there.”   
Dorm glanced at the longsword and bow. “And did you provide me with these?”

The pegasus snorted once more and chuckled. “Your elf friend provided these. He said something about your kender friend stealing them for you.”   
“Yes, the kender,” Dorm said, rolling his eyes. He adjusted the equipment to his belt and hoped Timber’s antics had not angered the former owners of the equipment, or worse, Roxi.

"Farewell Dorm Silverfalcon," the pegasus said in a loud voice. "May Habbakuk smile upon you on your journey."

Dorm smiled as he watched the pegasus take to the air. As the crew flew into the distance, the ranger closed his eyes, as he heard Roxi say “Dorm has to wake sometime. I’m just happy the pegasus delivered him to us in time so I can heal him. "If Dorm had died during the battle, Mishakal would have come to us. She would have at least let him say goodbye to us before continuing onto the afterlife.”

“Dorm, you’re awake!” the priestess continued as she ran to hug him. 

The ranger smiled as Roxi wrapped her arms around him. “Be careful Dorm, you don’t want her to take your new equipment.” 

“Yes, the equipment that she found for me,” Dorm said with a laugh as Roxi drew back and glared at them both. 

“I cannot believe that pegasus believed your lies Timber,” she said before turning her attention to Dorm. “And you, Dorm. You had to recklessly jump off that pegasus’ back. It was brave of you to help the Forestmaster and all, but you could have died. 

Dorm apologized to the cleric, then glanced at Timber. "Thank you for the weapons. Did I really worry you that much?" 

The elf shrugged then walked back at the tower. “I knew you wouldn’t have jumped unless you had a good reason. Besides, you are with us now.” 

The ranger followed his companions until they reached Castle Eastwatch. It was a vast, beautifully-made stone structure that appeared to touch the clouds. Dorm counted at least seven open windows along the front of the tower.

Roxi beamed up at the ranger. "Lynsey, Melinda, and Ash are all waiting inside. Lynsey and Ash look about the same, but Melinda is...different."

Dorm nodded, noticing the cleric’s voice grew a little quiet at the end of her sentence. The trio stepped into the castle’s main lobby. The area was filled with tapestries and banners depicting the various symbols of the Solamnic Knights; the Rose, the Sword, and the Crown. Tables were lined along the center while a large wooden staircase at the other end of the lobby ascended to the next floor.

The trip approved a red haired woman wearing in green plate armor standing next to a man with short black hair, garbed in dark colored hunting leathers. The woman turned to Dorm and smiled. "Dorm, it's been so long."

"It's nice to see you too Lynsey," Dorm said he stared at her. Lynsey Greensteel stood just inches below the elf's five and a half foot frame. Her fiery red hair went down to her shoulders while her almond shaped green eyes sparkled like her armor.

Dorm's eyes shifted to the man next to Lynsey. Like Dorm, Ash Werewood spent his life as a ranger, carrying his trusty two battle axes on his belt and wore a chain shirt underneath his leathers. Ash greeted his fellow ranger with a nod. "Dorm my friend, it's been forever. Timber was just telling us that you and he had just gotten out of rough times back in Solace."

"It's nice to see you too Ash," Dorm said, his eyes glancing at Timber. "But Timber and I are doing pretty well."

"Yet Dorm you no longer have Silverwind," said a musical voice from a dark corner in the lobby. From the darkness stepped a slender, pale skinned half-elven woman wearing blood red robes. Her eyes, which had no color to them, stared at everyone, and then focused on Dorm. "No doubt my eyes startle you. I assure you that I am not blind. Far from it, I see better than before. Roxi, are those new robes?"

Roxi nodded as Dorm continued to stare at the woman, noticing her left hand, which was holding her spellbook with the dark green canvas cover, was missing two fingers between her index and pinkie. "You must have taken the test Melinda. You are now a true wizard of High Sorcery. Congratulations."

Melinda Nestar nodded as she approached the rest of the group. "Thank you. Though I started my arcane pursuits as a sorcerer, I quickly converted to the teachings and arcane techniques of a wizard. The dabbler you knew when we were adventuring together as Legionnaires is has grown into a powerful spell caster. Well, somewhat powerful."

"More like a power hungry spell caster," Lynsey said as she stepped away from Ash and Timber.

Melinda glared at Lynsey. "Even after telling you what I have gained and lost in taking the Test, you still don't trust me Lynsey."

"The distrust of magic has been around for hundred of years Melinda," Lynsey said in a cold voice as she came face to face with the wizard. "All the time there are wicked magic users who roam the world, using their magic for their own purposes."

Melinda shook her head. "And yet the Solamnics have been using War Mages in their ranks. There are good wizards, just like there are evil knights. Tell me Lynsey, did you have any wizards in your Jade Brigade, or did they start joining after you resigned your leadership?" Dorm realized the wizard referred to the mercenary company Lynsey operated in Ansalon. 

The red-haired warrior placed a hand on her sword, but Dorm and Ash stopped her. He glanced back and forth between the wizard and the warrior woman, knowing there was a subtle conflict between the them, mostly due to their different views on magic. He remembered the time Mason showed him and Timber a new combat technique, but stopped mid-lesson because Melinda and Lynsey had gotten into a heated argument that resulted in fists being thrown. Although Melinda was not as strong as Lynsey, she managed to get in a couple of jabs to the warrior’s jaw.

Lynsey stepped back and took her hand off of her weapon. "What my former company does is their own business." She back to the table Dorm wondered what Melinda meant by Lynsey leaving the Jade Brigade, yet he decided it was a matter for another day.

For the next fifteen minutes, the six former Steel Legionnaires were entertained by Timber's tale of how Dorm foolishly leapt from the back of his pegasus and dropped into battle to assist the Forestmaster. Dorm was relieved at how Timber made his decision sound brave in the story. Once the elf was done with his story, a young robust brown haired woman entered the room, dressed in chainmail armor entered the castle. Over her armor the woman wore a dark blue tabard with the image of a sword woven into the middle of the garment. Dorm, Timber, and Roxi looked at each other, remembering this woman from Mason's funeral.

The woman focused on each Legionnaire in the lobby. After a brief moment of silence, she introduced herself. "My name is Riva Silverblade and I am sure you all know why you are here." Riva reached into her pocket and produced a large piece of paper. "This paper reads that Mason Aaronsin, formerly of the Legion of Steel, has left a sword for his former charges. The sword is named Redcrosse and lies in the Ghostly Citadel on the other side of the Last Gaard Mountains."

"The other side of the mountains?" questioned Timber as he glanced back at Dorm. “We should have wrangled those pegasi and kept them with us.”

"Right into Frost's domain," muttered Ash as he stared at the other Legionnaires. “Everyone knew the white dragon overlord Gellidus, or Frost as he was known to the people of Ergoth, ruled the northern regions of the island.

Riva nodded. "The territory is overseen by the dragon overlord, which means you will have to watch your backs. I do know of a guide who can take you through the mountains. She knows the area really well."

Riva motioned her hand at the stairs to the second floor. Standing at the top of the stairwell was a chocolate-colored female dwarf with dark and curly hair and sideburns. As she moved closer, Dorm noticed her five-o-clock shadow and tight leathers over her stout form. The dwarf whistled as tossed her short sword into the air.  
"Ladies and gentlemen this is Cicily Steeltoes," announced the knight. Cicily made her way to the group, staring each one of them in the eyes.

Before anyone could introduce themselves, Cicily took a deep breath and said,"You Legionnaires are loud and you talk too much. I hope you all brought your winter coats because it's cold in the mountains."

****************

~~~A Mountain Top Storm. An Ice Cold Encounter~~~

The morning shifted towards the afternoon and with it the beautiful blue sky over the Last Gaard Mountains became a darkish gray. The mountain peaks were covered with frozen plants and piles of snow laced dirt. For the six former Steel Legionnaires, who had managed to reach halfway up the mountain due in part to their dwarven guide, it was now a race to find some kind of shelter before the impending storm.

"And I say it's all superstition," said Lynsey after listening to Melinda's estimation of when the storm would actually hit the mountain.

The wizard scowled at Lynsey, then turned to Dorm. "You can choose to believe if you want, but I will tell you the only thing that is superstition is her mistrust and hesitation to believe that I am right."

"Some things never change," Timber whispered as Melinda walked over to join Roxi. Together, the wizard and the cleric searched for nearby shelter.

"I know," Dorm whispered back, watching as Lynsey went to join Ash for their mid-day meal. The black haired ranger put his arm around her and whispered something into her ear. Although this made Lynsey giggle, Dorm felt a sudden urge to blacken both of the eyes of his fellow ranger. His thoughts were interrupted when a low rumble filled the sky. "I know," he repeated as he turned to Melinda, whose face was filled with a look that screamed 'I told you so.'

Cicily stepped up to Dorm and yawned. "Sounds like a storm is brewing. Well it just so happens I know of a shelter that can lead us through the other side of the mountains. Only problem is a band of thanoi roam the tunnels."

Ash's ears perked up at the mention of the walrus men. "The thanoi in the tunnel should be no problem. I'm sure all of us strong men and women can handle ourselves." With Ash’s suggestion, Cicily signaled the group to gather their gear follow her into a vast open mouth cave that went deeper into the mountain. Each of them gazed at the tiny ice crystals that sparkled and glinted from the mountain wall, as well as the small stalactites and stalagmites littered the ceilings and corners.

After continuing through the tunnels for another hour, the companions found that their path divided into two, one way going forward while the other went right.

"A fork in the road,” commented Timber in a cynical voice. "So which way do we go?"

"Let's decide after rest," Dorm answered, sitting cross legged next to Melinda. Lynsey, Ash, Timber, and Cicily formed a circle inches away from the Dorm and the wizard.  
Roxi was about to join Dorm and Melinda, but then she heard a faint voices coming from the distance. Part of her wanted to alert her friends about the mysterious voices. Another part of her, one more attuned to her kinder curiosity, wanted to go see if these voices were of friend or foe.

I'm sure they won't mind if I slip away for a few minutes, she said to herself as she proceeded down the right path. Her heart raced as the voices grew louder with each step she took.

"Who do those voices belong to?" she wondered. “Perhaps they are ghosts.” Taking a few more steps, the cleric found herself in a wide open area blanketed in ice and snow.

"It's…cold in here," Roxi said softly as she put up the hood of her winter coat. "Maybe coming here…wasn't…wasn't such a go…good idea." She went to take a step back, but suddenly the mounds of snow around her began to shift. When she turned to run, she heard something jump out from under the snow.

The priestess of Mishakal dashed to the door as fast as her legs could carry her. "I've got to…" She fell to the ground with a soft thud, her face buried deep in the freezing snow as the cold and wet rubbery claws grasped her by the scruff of her robes.

******

Timber stood up and stared down the two paths. "She's been gone for too long. I'm going after her."

Ash stood up and walked next to him. "I'll go with you Timber."

Melinda watched the two start down the path. "How do you know she went that way?"

Timber and Ash kept their backs turned to the wizard and the others. "I noticed her inching towards this path," replied the elf. "You all should go on ahead and see where the other path leads us."

Dorm watched as his two companions walked down the path to follow Roxi, then motioned Lynsey, Melinda and Cicily to follow him. 

“And just who’s leading this group,” the dwarf said with a smile as she moved to the front of the group. The four began their path down the other route, their hands on their weapons incase of an ambush by thanoi, ogres, or other hostile creatures. After moving down the path for what seemed like another hour, they stopped when Cicily pointed to a small section of the mountain wall.

"There's a secret door right there," the dwarf acknowledged in an excited voice.

Both Dorm and Lynsey raised their eyebrows as Cicily felt up the wall, trying to find the switch or button to reveal the contents behind the door. Only the wizard seemed concerned of what their guide was doing. "No you shouldn't open that!" Melinda shouted, trying to pull the dwarf away from the door.

Just as Melinda pulled Cicily away, a small section of the wall descended into the floor, revealing a dark and empty space. Lynsey was about to ask Melinda what was wrong, when hundreds of transparent shapes flew at them, each one cackling at the top of their lungs.

"This is a Ghost Trap," Melinda whispered as she reached into her robes and drew a silver opal. She shouted words that caused the stone to glow brightly and emit a flash of bright light that blinded the room and drove the ghosts back behind the wall. Once they were all inside, the stone slid up, sealing the ghosts.

"That was an interesting spell…" Lynsey said to Melinda as she put away the opal.

The wizard's colorless eyes beamed at the red haired woman as she shook her head. "Ghost traps were invented hundreds of years ago by necromancers. It is merely another defense mechanism, but can be powerful, depending on how many ghosts are used in the trap."

Lynsey noticed a hint of disgust in the magic-user’s voice. “You don’t sound too impressed with the spell.”

Melinda touched the wall next to the stone. “To tell you the truth, I don’t like necromancy. Maybe it’s my elven side, but I do not like the idea of spirits and ghosts being used for power.” 

"I see," Lynsey said in surprise. “I never knew that you had ill feelings toward that type of magic.” 

“You never asked,” Melinda quipped with a smile.

“No, because you’re always at each other’s throats,” Dorm said absentmindedly. He drew glares from both Lynsey and Melinda as they moved past him. He turned to Cicily and asked. “Do you think we'll run into any more ghosts down here?"

"I wouldn't think so, unless we happen to come across anymore secret doors." Cicily answered, her lips parting in a smile.

*******

With their weapons drawn, Timber and Ash cautiously entered a small area where the floor was covered in snow. The elf's eyes scanned all over the floor and walls in hopes of finding the missing cleric. 

"There she is," Ash cried, pointing to their left. Timber followed the ranger's hand and found Roxi bound to the wall in shackles and chains made of ice, the expression on her face was of sheer terror.

"She must have ran into something very horrible if her face is twisted like that," Ash commented as he began running toward her. Timber followed and quickly passed him. Although Roxi was only half-kender, she was one of the most fearless women he knew, something he admired her for, but would never admit to her face. 

Timber and Ash moved he wall where she was bound. As they were within inches of their cleric companion, the snow began to move. Ash drew his axes as a walrus man burst from the mound in front of him. Timber waved his rapier as another thanoi jumped in front of him.

Both thaoni came at their targets hard, slashing their claws, hoping to inflict much pain and blood loss. Ash spun his axes up, batting away both claws, then came in low, making two low slashes at the creature's legs. After watching two small trails of blood hit the snowy ground, Ash made two vertical swipes, slicing both the thanoi's arms.

After watching his foe hit the ground, Ash turned to find Timber stabbing his rapier multiple times through the thanoi's jugular. He finished the walrus man with a well placed slash to the throat, then watched as the thanoi's corpse slumped to the ground.

Normally, Timber would have quickly gone through and looted both corpses in hopes of finding treasure, but his mind was set on other matters. He quickly ran over to where Roxi was held and sheathed his rapier.

While Timber was chiseling away the ice that was keeping the half-kender prisoner. He didn’t see Ash loot the bodies, or find a piece of parchment and slip it into his coat.


	3. Chapter 3

~~~Why Lynsey Left the Brigade. Traitor in the Town~~~

The companions were reunited at a narrow passageway that descended to a lower part of the mountain. They met Timber and Ash, and Roxi, who was eager to tell everyone of her capture. As the group continued down a hallway, Ash walked up to Dorm with a piece of paper.

"What's this?" asked Dorm as they turned a corner, oblivious to the conversations going on between the others.

Ash smiled. "These are orders from Rownan, who commands the forces that patrol these parts. From what it says, he wants his men to use the tunnel to attack the cities near Eastwatch."

Dorm stared at the paper, unable to discern the ogre writing. He handed Ash the parchment as they reached the mount of the cave. Roxi whispered a prayer of thanks to Mishakal, which had been interrupted when the elf patted her on the shoulder. She was surprised as the warmth from his hand. 

Timber was the first to leave the cave, followed by the others. 

Dorm watched his friends leave the cave, then he looked over and saw Melinda leaning up against the wall, breathing heavily as a cool breeze brushed the hair that fell in front her face. He walked over and asked," Melinda, are you…"

"I'm fine Dorm," she snapped. "My magic…I just need to…rest." She closed her eyes and was about to fall to the ground, when Dorm caught her in his arms.  
With a sigh, the ranger tossed Melinda over his shoulder and walked to the mouth of the cave to join his friends. 

The group continued their trek until they reached the base of the mountain at dusk. Dorm smiled as he saw the site of grass underneath the powdered snow. Ash found a small patch of grass next to two leafless trees, where the companions decided to rest. 

Night seemed to come within a blink of an eye the group. With her spellbook clutched tightly in her arms, Melinda continued to rest by a fire, rejuvenating her magic that had taken a tedious toll during their time in the mountains. Roxi and Ash also slept, both weary from their encounter with the thaoni while Timber and Cicily had left the camp, spending their time wisely by scouting ahead for enemies.

Dorm sat quietly, staring at the sky and picking out the constellations that were made up by the many stars that lit up the world above. Despite the numbness going through his back, his hands, and his face, caused from the frozen ground and the cold air, he felt somewhat at piece. He glanced over at Lynsey, who was sitting up against one of the trees, covered in a wool blanket, a lost expression decorating her face. He smiled at her. "Warm enough over there?"

Lynsey glanced at him. "You look like you could use some warming up." Dorm laughed and moved over to where she was sitting. Ignoring the quickening pace of his heart, Dorm got under the blanket with her and put his arm around her. "Is everything alright? You look like something is eating away at you?"

The red-haired warrior shrugged, then shivered as some of the frost on the ranger's armor melted and seeped through her armor. She then noticed the jeweled object around his neck. “I was just thinking about what Melinda had said. Why I left the Jade Brigade. It is a mercenary company I formed after we all left the Legion. Most of our jobs consisted of helping businesses clear out problems, and the occasional quest for a magic item.” 

Dorm turned his attention toward Melinda, who shifted her shoulders. “It sounds like a good business model. Why did you leave?” he asked. 

Lynsey sighed. "We went to raid a fortress of dark knights…twenty of us, and everything just seemed to fall apart. They knew we were coming. After it was over, only five of us remained, and I ordered the Brigade to disband. Everyone objected to it, but I couldn’t live with myself after losing so many good people.”

“I’m sorry,” Dorm said. “Being a leader of a group is not easy, as Mason once told us. I would have probably done the same thing if I lost Roxi or Timber, but I’m not really a leader.” 

Lynsey raised an eyebrow, then shook her head. “You have Timber and Roxi. They follow you wherever you go.”

It was Dorm’s turn to shake his head. “We follow each other. And I know that even if one of us perished in battle, we would continue with our lives.”

“For as much as Timber and Roxi argue, I think they would be lost with out each other,” Lynsey said. 

Dorm noticed her eyes stared at Melinda. “It’s not as bad as you and Melinda.” He paused when she turned to him. “Why are you two so against each other.”

The warrior bit her lip and shook her head. “I guess I just don’t understand her. I was raised traditionally to distrust magic. Even though Mason tried to tell me not all magic was evil, I did not believe him.” 

“But Melinda isn’t bad, she has saved our lives in the past and she only lashed out at you because you yelled at her first,” Dorm said. 

Lynsey punched his shoulder. “Careful, I might start lashing at you.” Dorm nodded and when he looked over at the elf and the dwarf, who had just returned to camp, they were staring right back. A wicked grin crossing the elf's face, causing the ranger to blush.

“Well you two, I can take the watch,” Timber turned his friend. “Dorm, the tree is a good place to rest unless you would prefer resting against the cool metal of Lynsey’s armor.”

Dorm rolled his eyes as Lynsey giggled. The last thing he felt before going to sleep, was Lynsey's arm going across his stomach and her warm breath on his neck. 

*******  
Despite the morning sun hanging high in the clouds, the cold winds and the frozen ground continued to test the integrity and patience of the seven companions. They made their way through a small section of frozen forest before entering a small town.

"What is this place?" Dorm asked Cicily as they passed through the large town gates.

"This town is called Fartlenk,” the dwarf said. Ash wore a smug smile on his face. 

"It's been a while since I last visited this place," he said in a soft voice as they walked through the gate. "But it always seems like home to me."

"I'm going to buy some supplies," Dorm said as they passed a small group of houses. "Anyone can join me, or go your own way. We'll meet back at the gates in two hours." His eyes went to Timber, Ash, and Cicily who were heading towards the tavern. "And try to stay out of trouble."

Cicily went back and forth between Dorm and Ash. “Who me?”

Timber patted her shoulder. “He mostly means me.” 

"Melinda and I are going to the temple," Roxi announced in a calm voice. The mage smiled as she and the half-kender cleric walked towards the temple.

"Looks like it's just you and me Dorm," Lynsey said in a quiet voice. She stepped next to him and hooked his arm with hers, and together they walked to the town's marketplace, which consisted several small vendors, each declaring what they were selling was perhaps the greatest thing in all of Ergoth.

As they passed a small fish vendor, Lynsey jabbed Dorm's arm with her finger. "So what's her name?" When she saw the confused look on Dorm's face, she added," The one who gave you that starjewel you're wearing. I told you my story, now you have to tell me yours."

Dorm smiled and looked down at the jewel around his neck. "It was given to me by Jaina Borjuseen, who like me was a fellow ranger. She gave it to me after she died fighting creatures in the Darken Wood. She also gave me the short sword on my belt. The sword would have gone well with my old sword, Silverwind, but Timber and I had to sell our weapons to keep our house in Solace. My mother moved with Roxi's mother Juniper, right after my father passed away. They're in Hylo right now." He laughed, wondering if his mother was the only human in a town full of kender.

Lynsey stared at him with wide eyes. “I’m so sorry, Dorm.” 

Dorm shook his head. “I have been over her death for some time, and I have tried to move on.” 

Lynsey nodded as they continued to walk through the marketplace, eyeing various goods when Lynsey asked," Shouldn't we be getting supplies?"

Dorm's face flushed with embarrassment. "Right, I guess I just got lost…"

"Excuse me," interrupted a soft, but low voice from behind them. "You two wouldn't happen to be Dorm Silverfalcon and Lynsey Greensteel?"

Both Lynsey and Dorm whirled around, their hands on their weapons. They saw six ogres armed with axes. From behind the ogres appeared another tall, ogreish figure with horseshoe white hair wearing white armor that covered his avocado-colored skin. Strapped to his back was a large war hammer, with a white colored hilt.

"It truly is an honor to meet you both," the ogre greeted with a smile. "I am Rownan. "

Lynsey's face shifted to a look of confusion while Dorm grasped his weapons tightly. "You were the one Ash spoke of. He found a note in the cave. How did you find us?”  
Rownan smiled as a hooded figure stepped next to him. "It was easy for Rownan to track you when you had a spy among your ranks," Ash responded as he pushed back the hood, revealing his smiling face.

Dorm stood confused as Lynsey drew her sword, but Rownan stepped in, drew his hammer, and swung it hard at the warrior’s midsection. She fell to the ground upon impact.

Dorm felt coldness as he turned to his fallen friend. Before he help her, Rownan’s hammer connected with his jaw. The force of the blow knocked him off of his feet. When he hit the ground, the darkness quickly took him.

**********

~~~Ghostly Citadel. A Quick Escape~~~

"He's coming around Lynsey," the ranger heard Timber say just as he was opening his eyes. "How are you feeling Dorm?"

"Like I've just been hit with twenty pounds of ice and stone," Dorm mumbled as he rubbed his slightly swollen jaw. As he sat up, the throbbing pain that had originated in his face had expanded to the back of his skull. His green eyes scanned the area and the rage in his stomach began to grow when he noticed that he and his friends were locked inside of a small prison cell, made of the darkest color of stone he had ever seen. The iron bars that separated Dorm and his friends from the outside world appeared to be made of iron.

Dorm didn't need to ask where his weapons were, nor did he question his friends about the situation. He stared at the front of the cell as the traitor approached the cell, wearing dark silks over his leathers.

"I see you're awake," said Ash as he stood outside of the cell, staring at his three former friends.

Lynsey let out of a curse as she grabbed Ash by the scruff of his shirt and pulled him at the bars. The former Legionnaire cursed as he freed himself from the angry warrior’s grip. 

Dorm rubbed the side of his face. "You have a lot of balls coming down here Ash. You betrayed us and separated us. By why would you do this?”

"After Mason disbanded us years ago, while you and Timber were squandering in Solace and Lynsey was leading her band of mercenaries. I was selling my services to the good people of Ergoth. After working for a few employers, I was hired by Rownan and eventually earned a place as one of his permanent swords. I’ve made a lot of money and haven’t had to lose anything to make a life for myself. But Rownan answers to a higher power. He one of Frost's more powerful warlords. If I prove myself, I can climb the ranks of the dragon’s service.”

The three prisoners looked at each other for a brief moment, then back at the one who betrayed them. “Where are the others?” Timber asked. 

Ash continued to pace in front of the bars. “They're coming with us to the Ghostly Citadel. Roxi and Melinda’s magic will be useful, or at the very least, they will be meat shields. We couldn’t find the dwarf, but I’m sure Rownan’s forces have already dealt with her.”

"Does Rownan wants Redcrosse for himself?" guessed Dorm as he crossed his arms.

Ash laughed at the ranger. "Rownan just wants to explore the Citadel and keep its treasures, but one insignificant sword isn't much of a value to him. I will keep Redcrosse for myself. I would have gone for the sword sooner if Riva Silverblade hadn't been so stubborn in following Mason’s will. But she brought all of you to me. But you won’t see me hold the sword as you will be dead before we reach the Citadel. 

Ash pressed his face against the bars. "I’m sorry my friends, this is just business."

Finally fed up with his words, Dorm and Lynsey moved towards the traitor, but it was Timber who reached him first. The elf's slender, but muscular hands reached through the open spaces between the bars and grabbed Ash by the scruff of his shirt, pulling him closer, his head crashing on the bars.

"Listen to me you rotten sneak," the elf said in a cold voice as Ash wiggled to free himself from Timber’s grasp. "When we get out of here…and we will Ash because you know a piss ant prison cell like this one can not keep me locked up…We're coming to the Citadel. I don’t care much for the sword, but I will gladly slit your throat with it."  
Timber held Ash for a moment longer, then released him. Ash flew backward and hit the ground. He hissed at TImber as blood trickled down his lips while Dorm was silent. He had never seen his friend this angry in all of the years they had known each other. 

After taking one last look at the prisoners, Ash walked away.

Lynsey shook her head. "Not only do we have to look forward to Ash getting more guards, but our executions will probably be sooner than scheduled. It's obvious why he only took Roxi and Melinda." She turned her attention toward Dorm. 

"Because each of us could beat him in a fair fight," Dorm said. "Melinda's magic is very powerful, but one spell drains her of her energy. Then there's Roxi, who is powerful, but he could use us as leverage to keep her from striking him.”

Timber sat up against the wall. "Yes, but Roxi knows we could hold our own against Rownan's ogres."

"It didn't take very much to surprise Dorm and I," Lynsey said, her head tilted towards the bars. "And I'm sure it didn't take very many to get the drop on you and Cicily."  
The elf gritted his teeth. "No it didn't. Ash said he was going to find you two. When he returned, he introduced us to Rownan. His swings a mean hammer. But then I got hit by that damn hammer in the stomach. Thankfully Roxi ran over and healed me. She said she could not find Cicily. I’m guessing the dwarf ran way. So much for Solamnic Knight loyalty." He sighed as he looked at the floor, his eyes drifting from one end of the cell to the other. Along the way, he spotted a small brown haired mouse scurrying towards him. "Smelly rat," the elf said as he tried to shoo the rat away.

"I never said I was affiliated with the Knights," hissed the mouse as he darted past Timber and went over to the ranger.

Timber jumped back, gripping the bars tightly. "Did that thing just speak to me?"

"Apparently he didn't like that you called him a smelly rat," Dorm answered as he looked down at the rodent, who looked up at him with its beady black eyes.  
"She, Dorm Silverfalcon,” the mouse continued as her voice became familiar. Dorm realized it belonged to their dwarven companion. "

“Cicily,” The ranger continued to stare at the rodent. "You didn’t tell us you were a druid."

“You never asked,” Cicily squeaked as she jumped out of the cell. It peeked around, making sure no guards were coming. Closing her eyes, Cicily shifted into her dwarven form. She reached into a small brown bag on her belt and handed the ranger's weapons to him. “I managed to sneak these past the guards. A haversack works wonders.”

Timber and Lynsey smiled at the dwarf as she gave them their equipment. “Tell me, Lynsey. Do you distrust druidic magic?”

Lynsey adjusted the sword and scabbard onto her belt. “Ask me again when we’re out of here.” 

The dwarf blushed as she began to unlock the cell. “To answer your question, I serve Habbakuk and am one of the few dwarves who have gone down the druid path.”   
Dorm smiled. He had never encountered a dwarf who pursued the druidic ways "You must be a pretty powerful druid to sustain your shape for this long."

Cicily smiled. "This was the first time I’ve showed it to you.” She stopped and added “Well this marks the second time.” She shifted back into a mouse and ran away from the cell. Ten minutes later, she returned with a key in her mouth.

Just as Dorm bent down to grab the key, two club wielding ogres burst into the prison area. "I knew that blasted mouse came in here with the key,” one of the ogres said. They walked over to the cell together, seeing the prisoners armed with weapons. "Give us key," one of them commanded to Dorm. 

He smirked at the ogre’s request Lynsey stepped forward and drove the tip of her sword through the ogre's neck.

After watching his companion fall to the floor, the other ogre bowed politely and left the room.

"Should we go after him?" asked Timber as he reached through the bars and went through the ogre's armor, finding three pieces of steel.

Dorm smiled as he unlocked the cell and opened the door. He looked at the mouse and asked, “Can you lead us out of here?"

The mouse squeaked ran toward the exit with her three companions in tow.

********

Rownan and Ash were the first to enter the Ghostly Citadel. The building’s exterior appeared to be an ordinary tower with several stories, made of milky white colored stone that had become eroded and chipped in several places over the years. 

The inside of the Ghostly Citadel was similar to the outside as its white walls were eroded and decayed. The floor of the Citadel was barely visible, due to a thick mist that engulfed the stone tile. Shadows clung to the ceiling while hideous looking gargoyle statues were lined up against the walls.

Several ogres entered the citadel, followed by two chained prisoners. Ash looked at each of them, studying the expressions on their faces. Melinda muttered curses under her breath, many of them directed toward her former companion. 

Then his eyes turned to Roxi. Her blue orbs stared at him. She too was angry, but unlike the others, she said nothing to him.

"You made a wise decision my friend," Rownan said as he clasped Ash on the shoulder. "Soon the treasures of the citadel will be ours."

Ash turned to the commander. "Just so long as I get the sword."

"Aye the sword,” Rownan said. “I don’t see why it is important to you. I’m sure my men could forge you a weapon worthy of your prowess.” He stopped. “You seemed trouble, are you worried about your friends back at the prison. Even if they escaped, they cannot harm you.”

Rownan smiled once more, then walked away. Ash's eyes turned back to Roxi, who stood in front of him.

"This wasn't supposed to be like this," the cleric said as she stared at Ash. "We were suppose to go look for Redcrosse together."

"But we are together," Ash responded with a sneer. "And after we find the sword, you and the others will be reunited. In the afterlife that is. I'm sure by now Rownan's men has already disposed of the others."

The priestess shook her head. "We both know Timber -"

She stopped as Ash walked away, rubbing his neck. Roxi sighed and turned back to Melinda, whose head was pressed against the wall. "Melinda is something wrong?"  
"Strong magic and so much undead are in this place," was the answer the wizard gave to her friend.

"Move out," came Rownan's deep voice from up ahead. Roxi shook her head as she batted one of the ogre’s arms away and helped Melinda to her feet. The cleric continued to hold the wizard upright. She silently prayed to Mishakal, hoping the goddess would send her friends would bust into the Citadel and come to their rescue.

***********

The two ogres who had been guarding the front door, came at the escaped prisoners with their sword swinging.

Dorm, whose blades were already marinated in ogre blood, snapped into action once more, bringing his long sword at a high angle to intercept one ogre's sword. Though the force of the impact almost knocked him over, the ranger managed to bring his short sword low, driving it deeply through the ogre's belly.

The ogre howled as the ranger pulled the short sword free. He stumbled over and screamed as Dorm's longer blade went through his skull.

Less than three feet away from the ranger, Timber and Lynsey both toyed with the remaining guard, parrying any strike that came their way.

"Why don't you let me have this one," suggested the elf as he scratched the ogre's temple with his rapier. Annoyed, the ogre gave a mighty, but slow swing of his sword, which both the elf and the warrior avoided with ease.

Lynsey raised her sword to deliver the killing blow, but Timber was the quicker, tumbling past her and plunging his rapier deeply into the guard's back. Not wanting to lose her kill, Lynsey gave a swing of her own sword, cutting the ogre's head off his shoulders.

"Just like all times," Dorm remarked with a smile. He stepped back and watched the mouse chewing on a piece of moldy cheese that he had recovered from the other ogre's pocket.

"Of all the things these guards could have carried on their person, they had to pick moldy old cheese," Timber said as he poked the headless body with his rapier.  
Cicily shifted to her dwarven form. “It’s not as bad as you think. Come, follow me. I will lead you to the citadel.” 

Dorm nodded. "We have to find our friends and the sword."

"Not to mention our business with Ash," Lynsey added as she walked to the door.


	4. Chapter 4

~~~A Mage's Tale. Master of the Citadel~~~

The raiding party ascended up the narrow staircase, with Rownan and Ash in the lead. Each member of the group tried their best to drown out the ghostly whispers and moans that echoed through the walls, but despite their best efforts, the noises only grew louder.

"These poor people," Roxi said. “I wonder how long they’ve been here.”

Melinda let out a snort. "Many years ago, a foolish sorcerer claimed this tower for himself. There are different versions of the story of how the Ghostly Citadel came to be the structure we are standing in, but the one I remember is that the sorcerer summoned a demon in hopes that she would grant him immortality. The demon granted the sorcerer his wish, but at a hefty price. Every ten years the sorcerer would have to drain the living the life force of much younger wizards in order to sustain his life. The spirits that are flying around us, are those whose souls are trapped here."

Roxi looked somber, wondering if there was any fact to the mage's tale. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Rownan yell," Bring the cleric forward."  
Roxi's arm was grabbed by one of the ogres. She batted it away, but Melinda stood straight. “I will be fine, Roxilandra.” 

The half-kender stared at Rownan, his six foot stature towering over her. "Destroy these wretched undead," he ordered.

The cleric stared forward, spotting six zombies walking towards them. Closing her eyes, she held the silver medallion around her neck, channeling the divine power of her goddess. "Begone you foul abominations."

Waves of silver light sprung forth from the cleric's medallion, causing the ghostly moans and whispers to turn to ear splitting screams. When the waves reached the zombies, they all turned to dust.

Roxi opened her eyes, seeing the piles of dust littering the floor.

"Nice job Roxi, you got rid of the vile creatures" Ash said to her. 

“No, they’re still here,” Roxi said. Ash went for his sword, but Rownan laughed, appreciating the cleric’s spunk.

Rownan and Ash resumed leading the group through the citadel. After they passed two more room, the party found themselves in a six sided chamber. The room appeared as the same as the hallways and other rooms of the Citadel, save the six red glowing orbs that were sitting on pedestals in each corner of the room.

"I don’t like this, one bit," Melinda whispered as one of the orbs shot a bright red beam that burned a hole in the throat of one of the ogres.

Two more beams fired from opposite sides, one wounding another ogre and the other zipping through Ash's hair.

Rownan shook his head as another beam shot past him. He pointed to his guards and ordered them to destroy the orbs. 

Ash nodded and quickly shouted the order to the six remaining ogres. Each ogre attempted to avoid the deadly beams of light, and within a matter of minutes, all six orbs were thrown to the floor, their shattered pieces lying motionless and dim.

As the group left the room, a blood red mist rose from the floor and materialized into a solid beastal form with blood-red skin and yellow fur. 

The Guardian stretched its six large arms and then began following the intruders with the intent to make them pay with their lives.

*********

Cicily, Dorm, Timber, and Lynsey had used the same entrance Rownan and his forces used. Rather than going down the straight path and going up the stairs, the four discovered a hidden hallway and walked down a flight of stairs. They casually made their way into a small area, immediately spotting a group of zombies.

The moment Dorm's blades were in his hands, two dwarven-zombies charged the ranger, swinging their rusty chains at his stomach and abdomen. Dorm quickly dropped low, his long sword coming up to deflect both chains. With the chains out of the way, he stabbed his short sword into one zombie's chest cavity.

Pulling his sword free, Dorm was just about to finish the other walking corpse when Lynsey came in and took down the zombie with one swing of his sword.

"You're welcome," the red-haired warrior said with a wink. Dorm smiled back, but then looked over his shoulder, watching Timber easily finish the two zombies with four fast swipes of his rapier. Behind him, Cicily drove her bulky scimitar into the last undead creature.

"They just don't make zombies like they used to," the dwarf said as she struggled to pull his blade free from the last zombie. Dorm was just about to comment when a hollow sounding cackle came from down the hall.

The four followed the sound of the hideous laughter, each wondering what creature they were about to face. Their pursuit ended in a large room where each side held a door decorated with a black crescent moon painted in the center. The walls were decorated with thin layered paintings of moons and stars. Both Dorm and Timber noticed a painted black moon, the sign of Nuitari, seemed to be much larger than his cousins, the silver moon Solinari and the red moon Lunitari.

The group moved closer into the room and found a large pile of gold, jewels and beautifully crafted metalwork sculptures. 

"Welcome to my domain foolish adventurers," said a deep voice that echoed throughout the room.

Above the companions appeared a thinly figured skeleton covered in dark and dirty robes that were tattered and torn along the seams. On the top of the skeleton's head sat a small circlet with two rubies in the middle.

"I am Cas'tin Fastal, master of this citadel," the undead creature added, looking over the intruders with his eyes that glowed like the rubies on the circlet. "You aren’t as loud or as big as I was expecting.”

"He must be talking about Rownan's men and our friends," Lynsey whispered to Dorm and Timber.

Cas'tin’s red eyes in his skull flared. "Others? They must still be upstairs. The ones who unleashed the Guardian."

Dorm and his friends were unsure of this Guardian the lich was referring to. Before he could ask, a large fireball came at them from the air, forcing the three former Legionnaires and the druid to jump for their lives. Timber and Cicily hissed as they tried to pat the embers out of the clothes, while Dorm had received burns to his cloak and armor. He glanced over to see if Lynsey had jumped in time, but their red haired companion was nowhere to be found.

"Fools," Cas’tin’s hissed as he waved his arm and chanted another spell. Cicily, Dorm and Timber held their weapons forward, ready to attack the lich, but they felt a smooth flow of magic go past them, followed by a strong stiffness go through their bodies.

"Now how to finish you off," the lich asked himself as his form hovered over to his victims, whose bodies were now frozen in place. "Should I blast you both where you stand? It worked on your little friend didn't it? Perhaps..." he stopped his monologing as the sound of falling coins filled the air. "It looks like your friend survived after all.”

Lynsey sprang from the floor, shouting a fierce Solamnic battle cry as she raised a sword, not her own, and came at the lich.

Cas'tin let out a scream, then shouted, releasing a large sheet of flames from his skeletal hands that flew at the woman. Already burned on the outside, and a little on the inside, Lynsey jumped through the flames and swung the sword at her foe.

The lich screamed in agony as the sword's blade sprouted flames that jumped off of the blade and struck the lich, burning a hole on the lower half of his robe.  
The undead wizard quickly floated away, then vanished before their eyes.

After a few minutes passed, Cicily, Timber and Dorm were free from their paralysis, while Lynsey was examining the sword she found. It was a beautiful weapon with a slender blade made of star metal. The hilt and cross piece were made of steel, with a large ruby embedded on both sides of the hilt.

"That's a nice sword you have Lynsey," the elf commented as he and Dorm walked over to her.

"I was lucky enough to find it,” she said. She traced her fingers over one of the sword's smooth sides. "This must be Redcrosse."

Dorm examined the sword more closely, seeing the thin etchings of the word Redcrosse along the side of the blade. "This is it. Mason must have left it in his room, but I don't remember him telling us about coming to this place."

Lynsey shook her head and handed Dorm the piece of paper that came with the sword. She read out loud,” Redcrosse, first forged by Christopher Aaronson in the Age of Dreams. This sword has been passed down from first born to first born for hundreds of years. However, I never had children, except for my Legionaries.”

She handed the parchment to the ranger, who continued reading where she left off. “Dorm, Timber, Ash, Lynsey, Melinda and Roxi, as one of my last acts, I had a sorcerer place the sword in this citadel with the task of retrieving it and defeating this lich. I hope that you find this sword, but more importantly, I hope that you made the most of your last mission together. You have all made me proud. Your teacher, Mason.” 

Lynsey folded the note and placed it in her pocket. She, Dorm and Cicily glanced at Timber, who had put his ear up to the wall grew excited. "I can hear Ash and that Rownan. They're somehow on the other side of this wall." He looked to his friends. "I'm going to go rescue our Melinda and Roxi. You should wait here if the Lich returns." He smiled at Cicily. “Milady, would you mind coming with me?”

Cicily grinned as she followed Timber out of the room. 

Stretching his limbs, Dorm placed his hands on the wall. The pressure of his touch, caused the moon to shift and reveal a descending staircase. Dorm noticed the room was littered with bones. 

Taking out her old sword and placing it on the ground, Lynsey quickly sheathed Redcrosse and walked over to join Dorm. Together they walked down the stairs into a room where the floor was covered entirely by bones of all shapes and sizes. They walked off of the stairs and cringed as the sounds of bones being crushed beneath their feet filled the room.

It was followed by a hideous laughter in the distance.

*************

~~~Demon in Chains. Guardian and the Serpent~~~

It was by far the largest and most lavishly decorated room in the Ghostly Citadel they had explored, and Rownan knew the moment he and his group had set foot in it, more undead would crawl from their hiding places and attack.

Of the group of forty undead that had attacked the raiding party minutes before, comprised of zombies, ghouls, and skeletons that were in the room, only eight zombies and two giant skeletons remained.

Rownan fought alongside Ash and three ogres were fighting the remaining zombies. Streaks of red and purple light flew past them and struck two of the zombies, turning them to dust.

Looking over his shoulder, Ash saw Melinda hunched over and panting, exhausted from the spells she had just cast.

He smiled warmly at her, to which she responded with a look as cold as stone. Next to her, Roxi channeled the energy of her goddess. She released ray of silver light that moved through the air and engulfed the two large skeletons in total brightness. The light vanished in the blink of an eye and the skeletons were no more.

Roxi bent down to help Melinda, who was on her stomach, breathing heavily. She gently cupped the mage's hand with hers.

"Having a little trouble?" taunted a deep and very unintelligent voice from above. One of Rownan's ogres decided to taunt Melinda.

Roxi gritted her teeth, and shot a closed right fist upward, hitting the ogre with all of her strength and anger.

The ogre flinched at the cleric's attack. Though she had only jarred a few of his teeth loose, he was not going to her attack. As he moved forward a sharp pain went through the back of his neck. The ogre groaned as he felt the smooth flow of blood and then the cold feeling of metal ripping through his flesh.

"Now you weren't thinking of hurting my lady were you?" Timber asked in a sly voice. The elf wiggled around his rapier while waiting for an answer. When the ogre did not respond Timber pushed his weapon deeper, hearing the ogre gasp for his last breath.

Pushing the body of his fallen foe aside, Timber stared at Roxi. "Nice punch. You must have had a lot of practice," he said as he pointed to his forehead, indicating the many times the half-kender had struck him, for reasons he obviously deserved.

Yet Roxi couldn't even think of striking Timber at this moment. Not after he so courageously came to rescue her and Melinda. She even thought of giving the elf a kiss, but it seemed it would wait as a familiar face greeted him.

"You escaped!" Ash said in disbelief. "But how? The guards were in place? How in the Nine Hells did you get here?"

"By walking here of course you ass of a kender's grandmother," Timber responded, pointing his blood stained rapier at Ash's chest.

Roxi decided to take back her nice thoughts about her elven friend. She watched Cicily come to her side. The cleric was about to ask the dwarf a question, when her words were drowned by a loud roar echoing through the room.

A grotesque six armed creature with the muscular chest and torso of a man, and the head of a jackal entered the room. Its bright green eyes looked down at the ogres, then at the other intruders.

"What in the abyss is that?" as Rownan as he drew his large hammer.

"That must be The Guardian," Timber whispered, remembering the lich’s words. He watching Roxi run over to Melinda and move her to a shadow-covered corner. Then he heard Rownan make the call to attack.

Timber saw Ash and pointed his rapier just as the ranger was about to join Rownan's men. "And where do you think you're going?”

Ash scowled at the elf. "Destroying this creature is of much more importance than our petty conflict. Surely our battle can wait."

Timber grunted in disappointment as Cicily joined him. He glanced at Roxi and Melinda, who both him a look that she agreed with the traitor.

Together, Ash and Timber charged at the Guardian, avoiding the stream of flames the beast shot from its mouth. They were joined by Cicily, who rolled past them and grabbed onto the beast's right leg, biting him repeatedly. Ash and Timber went underneath the monster and attacked the Guardian's shins. Ash's twin axes spun his axes wildly, hacking away flesh and muscle while Timber's rapier drew thin trails of blood as it cut down to the bone.

Over in the corner, Roxi stood by Melinda, who was passed. Though she desperately wanted to help vanquish the monster, she knew she couldn't leave her wizard. She closed her eyes, channeling power of her goddess. She quickly Sanctuary spell on Melinda to keep her protected from any attackers, be they the Guardian or part of Rownan's group.

The cleric cast one more spell, this one on herself. "This Bless spell should give us just a little more strength to help fight the Guardian."

Before going out into battle, Roxi went on her knees and prayed. "Mishakal, pleasure watch over Melinda. And if it's not too much trouble, please aid us in anyway you can."

With her prayer finished, Roxilandra Shanklebee grabbed a large axe, that she had to lift with two hands and walked over to join the battle, while trying to not drop the weapon along the way.

*********

After taking several more steps on the enormous pile of bones, Dorm and Lynsey saw a beautiful woman chained to the wall, her shackles and chains made from bones. The woman appeared to have purple skin, with large leathery wings and devilish horns that protruded from her head. Dorm noticed that she wore a very revealing gown made of thin black silk.

"A succubus," Lynsey whispered, following her instincts to draw Redcrosse.

Noticing the two humans walking towards her, the succubus smiled. "Yes, please finish me. Too long have I been down here as that vile wizard's prisoner and phylactery."

Lynsey and Dorm exchanged confused glances. "How can you be the lich’s soul gem?" asked the ranger. "From what I've read about liches, they usually use gemstones or other items as hiding places for their souls to use once their skeletal forms are destroyed."

The succubus closed her eyes. "When that wizard summoned me, I promised to give him immortality, which I did. Before I could take his soul, he double crossed me and embedded a large emerald into my body. I would commend him for his trickery before I rip his face off.” Her seductive gaze fell on Lynsey. "One good strike to my chest and my rib cage would collapse, crushing the emerald." The ranger nodded and glanced at the chains. "You must have tried killing yourself before. That is why he has you chained here."

The demon nodded. "You must kill me now. There is no telling when he'll come. He knows you're here in this room."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Lynsey said as she put the sword near the demon's chest, but pulled back when the bones from underneath her began to shake.  
The former Legionaires and the succubus turned to the staircase, seeing an enormous white serpent come from under the bones. The serpent appeared to be compiled of hundreds of skeletons, including the skeletal form of Cas'tin Fastal, which was embedded on the serpent's forehead.

The lich’s laughter echoed through the room as the serpent slithered towards Lynsey and Dorm with great speed. They jumped away as the serpent snapped at them with its body jaw. Using what strength and speed he could gather, the ranger climbed onto the serpent's moving body and onto its back while Lynsey attacked with Redcrosse. Flames jumped from the sword's tip and burned the serpent. The serpent retaliated by snapping a the red-haired warrior once again. Lynsey screamed as she felt two sharp fangs went through her armor and right arm.

While Lynsey struggled to get her arm loose, Dorm tried his best to keep his balance on the serpent's back. He stared forward, seeing he had a clean shot of the succubus.

For the first time since receiving it, he grabbed the bow from off of his shoulder and took an arrow from the quiver. He knocked the arrow and aimed it at the demon. Just as he released it, the serpent convulsed, knocking the ranger to his back. Dorm never saw if his arrow struck his target until the lich's loud agonizing scream filled his ear.

He quickly sat up, seeing his arrow sticking out of the demon's chest, which was leaking a small trail of blood and crumbs of green stone. He then heard a cracking sound from in front of him.

The sharp tip of Redcrosse ripped through the serpent's skull and the skeleton threw its head back, then collapsed to the ground. Dorm jumped from the serpent's back and ran over to Lynsey, who was clutching her bleeding right arm.

"Thank you both," the succubus said as Dorm put Lynsey's arm around him. "As my last act on this material plane, I will send you to your friends."

Before Dorm could say goodbye, he and Lynsey were teleported out of the room and into another battle.

***********

Rownan swung his hammer, breaking one of the guardian’s arms as his men attacked from the side. He was about to take another swing when the Guardian vanished.  
The lich's agonizing scream continued to echo throughout the citadel. Rownan sighed when he saw the bodies of his men littered on the floor. He stared at Ash, who was clutching his side. Before Rownan could warn his favored sellsword, he saw the elf stand next to him.

"You and I still have business," Timber said as he spat blood at Ash. 

Ash took his hands from his side and drew both battle axes and swung them at Timber's face. The elf jerked his head back and attacked with his rapier forward. He brought his weapon across Ash's face, making a thick scratch across the cheek and nose.

Roxi was about to intervene when she saw Dorm and Lynsey appear in the room. The cleric gently took the wounded warrior into her arms, then stared at Dorm. "Can’t we stop this?"

"Perhaps I can," Rownan said he stepped forward, only for Ash to wave him back.

Dorm stepped next to Rownan, his hands on his swords. The ogre shook his head. “Do you really want to fight me? While I’m sure you would make for a good opponent, now is not the proper time. We’re both battle weary. Ash said you like to jump into danger, but now is not the time.” 

The ranger sighed as he stepped back. He and Rownan watched as Timber continued to block three of Ash's next attacks with quick movements. Ash went for one more swing with the axe in his right hand, the blade digging deeply hard in the left shoulder of his former friend.

Dorm turned back to Rownan. "What about you, are you going to attack us?"

Rownan shook his head. "No, because you outnumber me, and I like your spunk. All of you would have made great sellswords in my employ, even the wizard.  
Dorm turned his attention back to the battle. Ash came in low, bringing is axe in an X formation, but Timber lunged left and stabbed his rapier deeply through the side of Ash's neck.

Feeling the rapier's sting through his flesh, Ash turned and stared at Timber with an expression filled with pain and sorrow. Timber was about to go for the final blow, only to see Rownan approach him. 

“That is enough,” Rownan said as he took Ash into his arms. “I will tell you right now, Ash only betrayed you because I payed him too. He spoke quite fondly of all of you.” 

Cicily walked over. “I can heal him,” but Rownan shook his head. 

“Save your strength,” the ogre said. “We should all leave.”

Timber gritted his teeth as Cicily pulled his shoulder. “We should retrieve your wizard friend.”

"Oh no," whispered Roxi as she let go of Lynsey and ran over to the corner. "She's still sleeping, but I'll need some help getting her up."

To their surprise, Lynsey walked over with Melinda’s arm draped over her shoulder. 

Dorm watched his companions before he stepped over to Lynsey and draped Melinda’s arm over his shoulder. He and Lynsey stopped as they felt Melinda’s body wiggle. “That tickles,” the wizard whispered. “Did I miss something?” 

Cicily sighed as she turned to the former Legionaires. “We should rest once we leave the citadel. We’ll have to make the journey to Castle Eastwatch?”  
Dorm glanced at the dwarf curiously and asked, “You’re going back with us?”

The dwarf nodded. “Of course, how else am I going to get paid?” Dorm stared at her with a puzzled expression as she added, “I may be a druid, but I am also a businesswoman.” 

~~~Epilogue~~~  
Underneath a star filled dark blue sky, Dorm stood outside the small inn of the Yellow Dancer. Two days had passed since he and his friends had returned from Castle Eastwatch. They had traveled to the small town of Barrow, hoping to catch a boat to take them back to Abanasinia.

"You left both the lich and Rownan alive," Melinda said softly as she approached Dorm from his right side.

Dorm smiled, feeling the wizard's red robes brush up against him. He was glad to see her up and about, after the battle at the Citadel. "The lich will be too busy making a new phylactery to be hunting us," he said in a soft voice, hoping to reassure any worries she had. “I do not think Rownan will take the time to pursue us across the continent.”

Melinda nodded as she glanced over at Lynsey, who was examining Redcrosse. “The sword suits her. I think it would be the new symbol of her company.”  
Dorm nodded. “Yes, and I heard you plan on being a part of that company.” 

The wizard smiled. In the time since they had left the citadel, Lynsey and Melinda shared conversations about their future. After Melinda convinced her to re-start a mercenary company, the warrior offered her a place at her side. 

“I tried to say no, that I was not strong enough, but Lynsey would not relent,” Melinda added. “There’s a place for you, and Roxi and Timber as well. Lynsey can use a strong blade.”

Dorm shook his head. “Our hearts belong in Solace,” he said. “Timber and I have a life there.”

The wizard questioned him. “Then what will you do for your future?” she asked. 

The ranger shrugged. “Perhaps Timber and I can be guides and charge money for our services,” he said, thinking of Cicily. 

Melinda chuckled and kissed his cheek. “Farewell Dorm, until we meet again.” He watched her step over to Lynsey and begin examining the sword. Part of him wanted to wish them once last goodbye, but he instead he moved toward the inn. 

As Dorm stepped into the lobby of the Yellow Dancer, Roxi was scolding Timber who had accused her of taking a coin purse which mysteriously ended up in his hands. The ranger laughed as he motioned for the bartender to bring them three pints of ale. 

Timber paid for the ale with the money from the coin purse. “This might be our last drink for awhile. What do you think we should do when we get back?”

Dorm’s thoughts turned to Lynsey and Melinda. He took one sip of ale and asked, “How do you feel about starting a sellsword company?”


End file.
